Venganza
by HyugaStyle093
Summary: una mision, un error...todo se derrumba para Neji... él debe cumplir lo que mas añora en su miserable vida ahora... venganza!


_Una de las locas ideas a las que le puedo dar forma... cual es la idea? Neji vengador!!!_

_opinen por favor!! _

_respecto al titulo... la creatividad para los titulos se me esta acabando... ando escuchando musica la mayor parte de mis dias para ver si se me inyecta una buena dosis de inspiración...veamos que sale luego, ok?_

_enjoy it!_

El país de la lluvia, el equipo gai se le asigno a la misión rango s de conseguir la mayor información posible de la supuesta guarida de Orochimaru, un error, una emboscada…

-Te tengo…

Neji Hyuga esta a punto de caer en una trampa mortal, pero es salvado justo a tiempo, antes de ser mutilado por una serie de katanas, por su esposa, Ten Ten

-Hey, Neji, ya no estas muy grande para que te anden salvando el trasero…

-…je je, que gracioso cariño…- el joven hyuga de un movimiento hace rebotar un kunai directo a la espalda de Ten Ten- no te parece que contigo es lo mismo??

Ya hace cierto tiempo que el le había confesado su amor, y propuesto matrimonio, y ella había aceptado, siempre mantenían esas conversaciones durante batalla, al parecer la preocupación mutua de la pareja los hacia eficaces en las misiones, no era raro verlos discutir en esta clases de situaciones.

Llevaban ya rato tratando de hallar un momento para escapar, pero al parecer no se daba, siempre llegaba algún ninja mas…

-Neji, Tenten, ya… ¿¿ya hallaron la salida…??

-No, Gai… al parecer tendremos que hallar otra manera de escapar, el número de enemigos no ha disminuido y ya Tenten se esta agotando…

-¿¿Yo sola?!?!

-…- Neji omite el comentario de su pareja, para evitar dañar su orgullo- ¿¿Que hay de ustedes?

- Lee ha sido herido pero no es para tanto… y también hemos observado que los enemigos no han disminuido ni por un momento… ¿¿que propones??

A Neji no se le ocurría nada, se puso a analizar el terreno donde se hallaban, una especie de cueva, o de túnel, al parecer frágil a derrumbes, si tan solo pudieran abrirse paso al exterior…

Activo el Byakugan para analizar detalladamente cada roca del lugar y hallo la oportunidad, pero deberían ser rápidos, ya que no habrá vuelta atrás… se lo comunico a sus compañeros.

-Ya, Gai… he visto con el Byakugan una pequeña grieta en el techo, si logramos volar esa parte, te aseguro que habrá un deslizamiento y sellara el lugar, debemos pensar rápido y estar atentos a cualquier deslizamiento, no creo que haya otra oportunidad…listos??

-Halaaa!!!... Neji espéranos que estamos lejos…Gai-sensei!!

-Lee!!!

Ya a lo lejos vió como aquellos raros se acercaban a toda velocidad…

-Ok…linda?!?

-Y…ya termino…ok…donde, Neji?- dijo invocando un kunai explosivo.

Neji lanza un kunai al lugar para indicarle a Tenten dónde debe lanzar el kunai explosivo mientras esquiva los golpes de un ninja del sonido…

Al oír la explosión reacciona de manera inmediata y empieza la huida, pero se distrae por el extraño sentimiento de haber presenciado una cantidad anómala de chakra acercándose, y es herido cerca de la cabeza arrancándole el protector de Konoha y clavándolo al piso.

Neji volteo y como supuso, su esposa lo recogería antes que él, ya que ella se encontraba a poca distancia, cualquier otra persona pensaría de él como un insensato al poner a su esposa en ese peligro, pero él ya la conocía y sabia bien que luego no le iría bien si la subestimaba, además de que tenia gran confianza en ella.

De todas maneras, el la observaba con el Byakugan. Volvió a sentir aquella cantidad monstruosa de chakra, aun mas cercana que antes…

Tenten trato de recoger el protector de un hábil movimiento, pero al parecer estaba bien sujetado al suelo, esto la obligo a detenerse para desprenderlo de una buena vez, pero justo cuando voltea es embestida salvajemente por alguien…

Neji inmediatamente voltea por lo acontecido para fijarse con horror como Tenten es empujada salvajemente contra la pared de sólida roca. Ve como su esposa le devuelve la mirada con cara de horror, como se toca el abdomen para ver como le brota sangre de esa área, como empezaba a vomitar grandes cantidades de sangre.

Reacciona inmediatamente a acudir a ella, se detiene en mitad del camino, y de un salto retrocede, ya no le importaba quedarse atrapado en ese lugar, con tal de salvar a su Tenten, de estar con ella, de no dejarla sola.

Ella se levanta con dolor, no piensa dejar que por ella toda la misión fracase, no piensa ser una carga, así que con determinación la chica se levanta, pero al ponerse en rumbo es empujada nuevamente contra la pared, pero esta vez si siente el motivo de su herida en el estomago…

Neji observa estupefacto el nuevo ataque a su esposa, pero ve con terror como de su espalda sobresale el filo de una katana, corre lo mas fuerte posible hacia ella, mientras ve como ella se resbala lentamente de los brazos de su asesino, y como este retrocede para ver la escena, como si fuese un espectáculo…

-TENTEN… TENTEN!!! TENTEN!!

Neji no para de gritar hasta que llega a ella, ve como sus ojos suplicantes lo observan, y ella le suelta una sonrisa…seguido de lágrimas.

-…no…no quiero morir, Neji… no ahora, por favor, N…Neji

Su esposo la ve con el dolor en su corazón, ya mucho tiempo que era feliz, y el destino le arrebataba la felicidad de sus manos… no se podía contener de soltar las lagrimas que debía…

-No Tenten, n…no te voy a d…dejar…

Ya la chica sabiendo que su vida llegaba a su fin, decide darles sus ultimas palabras a su querido y amado esposo…

-N…Neji - le sonríe, ya que es la única vez que lo veía llorar, y una de las pocas veces que se mostraba humano – Te amo…

Y le da un beso, que el recibe con el dolor de su alma, hasta que percibe que ya su cuerpo no se mueve mas…

Con toda la ira posible, voltea la mirada para observar al asesino, y en efecto todavía estaba allí, observándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, lamiéndolos sádicamente, Neji veía en él aquellos ojos de sharingan… era Sasuke Uchiha… pero en ellos habían aquellas pupilas que solo Orochimaru poseía…¿¿que acaso al fin obtuvo lo que quiso desde un principio??

Neji no razono, solo pensaba en que el era el tipo por quien ellos estaban recolectando información, el era el motivo de esa misión, todo para "rescatarlo"… y ahora Tenten estaba muerta…

-Ja, miren quien es…Neji…Hyuga…al fin descubrieron mi localización…lamentablemente muy tarde.

Definitivamente aquel sujeto no era Sasuke, al parecer Orochimaru había conseguido la transacción de cuerpo que tanto añoraba.

-¿P…por que lo… hiciste?

-Aww¿el pequeño Hyuga esta triste?- "Sasuke" empezó a estirar la lengua y lamerse el rostro - Yo solo quería jugar un poco, no había estrenado este cuerpo desde que lo conseguí, sinceramente esperaba mas de tu…novia?

-MALDITO!!!

-JA JA JA JA JA…(muchos jas maléficos mas)

Neji comenzó con la ofensiva, lanzando fuertes ráfagas de viento hasta su contrincante, pero estas al momento de contactar con el cuerpo de Sasuke se repelían, Sasuke solo se quedo en su lugar, inclinando la cabeza de lado.

¿Que acaso era tan fuerte aquel sujeto? Ya Neji no podía voltearse e irse, sus cálculos habían sido correctos y el escape estaba totalmente bloqueado. Además que la ira no se lo permitiría, tenía que matarlo, aunque sea así aliviaría el dolor de la muerte de Tenten…

Decidió ir a atacarlo con el Juken pero al tratar de golpearlo, este le agarro el brazo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara… rápidamente repuso la compostura y trato de darle una patada, pero este se agacho para hacer una patada rastrera y hacerle caer.

-Ja Ja Ja ... ese… ¿¿ese es todo tu potencial chico Hyuga?!?!?

Sasuke se levanto y empezó a golpear a Neji de manera rápida y salvaje sin permitir que sus pies tocaran el suelo para luego dejarlo arrodillado a su merced, y propinarle una fuerte patada en el rostro…

Neji aterrizo varios metros atrás escupiendo sangre; ¿Qué acaso eso sería todo¿Ya su vida acababa?...Tal vez todo seria mejor así, para luego no vivir con el sentimiento de culpa de haber dejado morir a Tenten; ya había sentido de hace cierto tiempo que se acercaba alguien peligroso, y aun así no le aviso a su esposa… tal vez hubiese sido diferente…

Sasuke se acercó al cuerpo de Neji y lo levanto del cuello, desenvaino la katana…

-…Sabes? Esperaba aunque sea algo mínimo de tu parte, pero solo has sido perdida de tiempo…

-Siempre pensé que esto iría a acabar bien, que tanto esfuerzo seria recompensado… nunca apreciaste lo que Naruto hizo por ti, Sakura, todos nosotros hemos colaborado para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha, para que dejaras a este…Sádico, y regresaras…

-…y que crees poder hacer?... vamos a darte un segundo chance…

Sasuke le suelta el cuello, Neji se aleja… ahora su contrincante posee una katana, cualquier movimiento podría ser fatal…corre hacia el con propósito de darle un golpe fuerte en el estomago, pero Sasuke lo para antes de llegar a su objetivo, apuñala a Neji que desaparece con una fuerte nube de humo, Sasuke siente un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho del rostro y es enviado de golpe hacia la pared donde queda enterrado.

Se disipa el humo y se logra ver la silueta de Neji cayendo suavemente sobre los pies con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Sasuke se libera con ira en los ojos, pero con una sonrisa, tal vez por fin pelearía con alguien que le diera la talla. Neji re-activa el Byakugan, justo cuando Sasuke lo ataca con la katana, esquiva los primeros ataques, pero la quinta estocada le roza la manga haciéndole una cortada en el brazo…Sasuke por cada golpe que daba observaba la manera de esquivar los golpes de Neji, y perfeccionaba su forma de atacar, combinado con la habilidad que poseía en batalla, consiguió derrotar la agilidad conseguida con el Byakugan.

Neji se aleja dando varios saltos, poniéndose a la defensiva, pero Sasuke lo alcanza y le golpea en la cara, al tratar de dar el segundo golpe, Neji le sujeta el puño y lo jala haciendo que Sasuke pierda el equilibrio, se sitúa en su espalda y le toca dos puntos de chakra, poniendo fuerza en el segundo para empujarlo fuerte contra la pared.

Sasuke consigue reponerse antes de impactar con la pared, se voltea hacia su enemigo.

-Creo que ya no es momento de jugar, tengo cosas importantes que hacer…Ahh(con flojera)…sigues sin impresionarme, realmente fuistes un desperdicio de tiempo…

Al Sasuke finalizar sus palabras, Neji siente el frío filo de una katana atravesándole el abdomen desde atrás…Sasuke retira la katana y la guarda, observa con desprecio el cuerpo de Neji que cae de rodillas.

-Tal vez… JA!, si…definitivamente vas a cargar con el rencor, sigue tus "instintos cuando estés listo…

Lo ultimo que sintió Neji fue un suave golpe en la nuca, y luego se desmayó…

_la pareja quien sera? Sakura o Hinata?? todavia estoy en duda... _


End file.
